Fuiste mi hermano
by Aro Lumine
Summary: One-shot Nunca, engañes a tus aliados


_**Fuiste mi hermano**_

_(¡One-shot! Muy de vez en cuando haré estas historias auto conclusivas, más para la práctica al escribir, pues muchas veces en una historia uno mete relleno que no hace más que incomodar al lector, por ejemplo, las escenas de Alice en las películas de Resident Evil, como sea, en esta ocasión, One-shot de Halo, no es necesario que sepan la historia, hayan jugado los juegos o leído comics, libros o haber visto podcast como sea los dejo con la historia, yo soy Aro, nos vemos.)_

‒ ¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser para asaltar una corbeta tú solo… como siempre pensé Vadam, tú y tu familia siempre fueron idiotas, serán grandes guerreros, pero no tienen ni una pizca de cerebro ‒ Exclamo el capitán general el cual caminaba pasivamente hacía la consola de mando de su nave, apagando su espada de energía en el proceso

‒ ¿Y qué hay de ti? Ni siquiera pudiste evitar que el humano, Seis, te arrebatara el control del anillo, aun me pregunto algo ¿Por qué el Covenant aun los busca? No has entendido que esta arma incluso te matará a ti, te crees muy listo, pero eres más estúpido que yo ‒ Dijo el Inquisidor, levantándose después de haber usado un bote de bioespuma, un material médico de los humanos en la herida que recibió, Vadam sabía bien que había perdido su honor, pero aún había algo su espada no había sido apagada aún

‒ Imbécil… no quiero activarlo, quiero la información que tenga en sus registros, hay información de eones atrás justo como Verdad menciono, sin embargo, no necesito al zángano religioso, no son más que patrañas, quiero encontrar ese lugar al que los Foreruner llaman ''Bastión'' ‒ Respondió el capitán Sangheili

‒ Aunque lograras llegar al anillo y sus datos… necesitaras un humano, solo ellos pueden acceder a los archivos Foreruner, ellos son los reclamadores, yo solo soy su escolta y no creas que me harás llamarlos, vengo completamente solo ‒ Respondió Vadam

‒ Eso ya lo sé, aún me pregunto cómo llegaste hasta aquí y acabaste con mis mejores guerreros y, además, no necesito que tengas un contacto, pues ellos mismos me lo traerán ‒ Dijo con voz siniestra el general cuando abrió la compuerta de su corveta dejando ver que frente a ellos se encontraba una colonia humana en un asteroide, el capitán general activo las comunicaciones permitiendo escuchar los llamados de auxilio y el cómo el personal de la colonia iniciaba evacuación inmediata

‒ Sabe Inquisidor… tengo curiosidad por estos nuevos Demons… ¿en verdad están a la par de sus sucesores? No busco un humano cualquiera, quiero uno de esos Demons… y creo que han caído justo en la trampa ‒ Agrego el general cuando escucho lo siguiente

''**UNSC Omega reportándose para repeler al enemigo, apresuren la evacuación, retendremos a los invasores todo el tiempo posible, no garantizamos una victoria'' **

Después de escuchar la transmisión, el Inquisidor se levantó sin problema alguno, después soltó una pequeña carcajada, cuando la flota Omega de los humanos se hizo presente el general solo soltó un suspiro al ver el tamaño de sus oponentes eran al menos cinco naves más que las suyas, así que mando a llamar el resto de su flota para iniciar el combate en órbita, aunque era superado en número, no se echaría para atrás, al menos no aún, no sabía en el problema en que se había metido.

La flota humana desplego varios cazas Sabre, Brodsword, Prowlers e incluso una nueva creación desconocida, muy parecida al clásico Pelican, pero más grande y armado hasta los dientes, en respuesta, la flotilla Covenant desplego cazas Seraph, Banshees, Lich, incluso Phantoms para el espacio, el combate había iniciado, las corbetas humanas atacaban con fuerza a las corbetas Covenant, era incluso irónico ver como el enemigo más grande que la humanidad enfrentó, ahora era una simple pared que derribar, sin embargo las corbetas Covenant tenían sus rayos purificadores los cuales destrozaban con gran facilidad las corbetas pequeñas y dañaban considerablemente las naves más grandes, pero los cañones MAG de los humanos atravesaban limpiamente las corbetas inferiores, mientras que los pilotos de sus cazas eran excepcionalmente buenos, incluso derribando a tres oponentes simultáneos, pero había un caza Sabre que resaltaba pues este no atacaba sino que inhabilitaba las defensas de la corbeta donde el Inquisidor y el general se encontraban, era obvio que buscaba abordarlos cosa que consiguió, de un momento a otro, cinco Sabres más aparecieron y aterrizaron en la misma corbeta, posteriormente, el general recibía mensajes y advertencias de un equipo de Demons acabando con sus tropas, el general, soltó un pequeño rugido y el mismo empezó a utilizar el rayo purificador de su corbeta, apuntando a la nave insignia de los humanos, la cual empezó a ser dañada considerablemente, pues su blindaje cada vez más se debilitaba, no fue hasta que uno de los operadores humanos hizo un preciso tiro con un cañón MAG y terminó deshabilitando el rayo de la corbeta, pero el costo fue caro, la nave insignia se veía forzada a retroceder, fue entonces que un crucero CSS se hizo presente, alertando a los humanos, incluso la colonia humana se sumó a la pelea con sus pequeños pero efectivos cañones MAG sumando más daño al enemigo.

El Inquisidor soltó un suspiro y se burlaba, fue entonces que empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala de control, mientras el general lo miraba desafiante y bastante enojado, era obvia la rabia en sus ojos, pues incluso se podía decir que cambiaron de un verde a un rojo, ambos caminaban en círculos esperando el mejor momento para ponerse en guardia y así lo hicieron.

‒ Tú sabes algo… ¿de dónde sacaron tanto poderío? ‒ Pregunto el general con paz mortal

‒ Ya te lo dije… yo solo soy su escolta ‒ Respondió el Inquisidor

Fue entonces que el general se abalanzó sobre su oponente, pero el Inquisidor a pesar de su herida peleaba sin dificultad, bloqueando varios tajos y acertando un par, pareciera que, de un momento a otro, el Inquisidor era un maestro con la espada, en una maniobra el Inquisidor fue capaz de patear lejos a su oponente quien choco contra la consola de mando.

‒ ¿Por qué peleas? ¡Has perdido sangre! ¡Has perdido tu honor! ‒ Se quejaba el general

‒ Mi espada no ha conseguido sangre de mi enemigo, por lo que aún puedo recuperar mi honor ‒ Respondió de forma pasiva el Inquisidor

El general cargo contra el Inquisidor, pero volvió a ser detenido el Inquisidor, lo golpeo con fuerza después de apagar su espada, dio un giro encendió su espada nuevamente y realizo un golpe certero en el pecho de su oponente, atravesando la armadura y haciendo un corte en el cuerpo, algunas pocas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo y el general poso su rodilla mientras se cubría el pecho.

‒ Vorth… fuiste mi hermano, no entiendo porque dejaste a las espadas, tenías una buena relación con los humanos y ahora los quieres quemar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de aquello que dijiste? Serán más débiles que yo, menos rápidos que yo, menos altos que yo, pero son fuertes guerreros, más de lo que yo seré ‒ Cuestiono el sangheili de armadura plateada, la cual ahora tenía varias vetas blancas

‒ ¡¿Qué acaso no lo ves Zeilos?! Ellos iniciaron la guerra civil de tú padre, el mío murió por seguirlo y no solo eso, un grupo de humanos fueron los responsables de su muerte, no solo quiero venganza contra los humanos, las espadas me obligaron a olvidarme de mi familia, me obligaron a dejar el cuerpo de mi padre… Así que usaré lo que hay en Bastión y culpare a los humanos del ataque que haré, así los humanos no tendrán como defenderse, ni si quiera sus Demons podrán contra un solo Foreruner ‒ Respondió el general Vorth

Zeilos por su parte solo le apunto con su espada, Vorth solo esperaba el tajo que lo mataría, pero fue entonces que Zeilos'Vadam apagó su espada y la guardo detrás de su cintura y camino fuera de la sala de control.

‒ !¿Adónde vas?! ¡No has terminado conmigo! ‒ Se quejó el general

‒ Por supuesto que sí, solo uso mi espada contra un adversario formidable o para situaciones críticas, pero lo tuyo no es más que un berrinche… una queja inútil, una venganza vacía, carente de sentido, habías perdido tu orgullo, no tu honor como guerrero, ahora no tienes ninguno de los dos ‒ Respondió Zeilos firmemente, posterior señalo la ventana desde donde se podía ver a ambas flotas, sin dispararse, solo mirándose y esperando ordenes, cuando el puente se abrió había un equipo Spartan, detrás de la puerta, aquella que era la líder del grupo, dio la orden de retirarse a su flota y cancelaron la evacuación, mientras que las naves Covenant pasaron al control del maestro de nave del súper carguero, el crucero CSS, el cual dio la orden de retirarse y solicitó un encuentro pacifico con el director de la flota Omega.

‒ Afirmativo maestro de nave, iré para allá en cuanto pueda, directora fuera… Zeilos, hemos terminado aquí, no hay bajas por nuestra parte, perdimos dos corbetas y cinco Sabres, todos los tripulantes están a salvo, solo inconscientes, no muertos, vamos al crucero, andando Omega ‒ Hablo una Spartan, con la armadura Argus en color azul, extrañamente portaba dos espadas katana en los costados y un simple rifle de batalla, tras un ''Si, señora'' proveniente de todo el equipo que además contaba con tres sangheilis, se retiraron, a excepción de un Spartan con una armadura hibrida, entre la armadura Nightfall y la armadura mark V - [V] el Spartan portaba un rifle de francotirador y un cañón brute, se quedó esperando a Zeilos.

‒ Vámonos Zeilos, es mejor evitar más muerte, sabes a que me refiero ‒ Dijo el Spartan y lentamente empezó a caminar

‒ Te sigo Seis, ojalá nadie hubiera muerto ‒ Dijo Zeilos mientras caminaba junto a su amigo

Unas horas habían pasado, el maestro de nave y la Spartan se vieron frente a toda la colonia humana, donde hicieron las paces y condenaron al general, por ocasionar un conflicto por cuestiones personales, una vez terminada la ceremonia todos empezaron a regresar a sus respectivas naves, no sin antes haber dedicado unas palabras a aquellos que cayeron en la batalla, mientras tanto, Zeilos miraba todo desde lejos junto a Seis, ambos hablaban cuando un elite Zealot de armadura negra, una distintiva hombrera roja y un pañuelo en el cuello se hizo presente, saludo a ambos antes de hablar.

‒ Ahí estas novato… ¿Qué descubriste? ‒ Pregunto el Inquisidor

‒ El general logro escapar de este sistema, en una capsula de escape humana, no pude rastrear su localización después de la eyección ‒ Respondió el Zelot con una voz distorsionada por su armadura

‒ No te preocupes por eso, si tú o Zeilos lo encuentran, estoy seguro que harán lo necesario, por ahora nos vamos, a cualquier lugar que podamos considerar hogar ‒ Agrego Seis

‒ Seis tiene razón, por ahora nos retiramos, hiciste un buen trabajo Zelot ‒ Dijo el Inquisidor y le agradeció

‒ Gracias Inquisidor, Spartan, un placer trabajar con usted ‒ Hablo el Zelot estrechando mano con el Spartan

‒ Hazme un favor, dile que pronto iré a verlo, asegúrate que esté haciendo bien las cosas ‒ Dijo Seis

‒ Se lo diré Spartan, por cierto, le envía saludos ‒ Dijo el Zelot antes de retirarse hacía las naves para retirarse del sistema

Todos los implicados regresaron a sus respectivas naves y todos se fueron por su lado, los sangheilis regresaron a Sanghelios buscando retomar la paz y el regreso a las espadas, el kaidon Thel'Vadam lo permitió sin ningún problema, mientras tanto los humanos y las pocas espadas de sanghelios regresaron a la tierra de buscando acercarse para aterrizar en la tierra, sin embargo la flota Omega no estaba completa algunas corbetas llegaron antes y fue en ese momento que un gigantesco portal desliespacial se hizo presente donde se revelo una enorme maquina obviamente Foreruner, la cual efectuando un pulso de energía termino por desactivar varias naves humanas y la tierra, fue entonces que la nave insignia de la flota Omega apareció para su suerte fuera del alcance del pulso y lograron ver a la nave UNSC Infinity escapando, al ver el motivo, Omega también se retiró, siguiendo el curso de la Infinity.


End file.
